Prior art cool and hot compress bag serves to provide heat to the user or take heat from the body of the user. The prior art hot and cool compress bag comprises at least one chemical substance, and two first internal layers. Moreover, the multifunctional hot and cool compress bag can further comprise two second internal layers, two outer layers and a sealed edge.
The chemical substance is material which can retain a temperature in a long time period. The chemical substance may be the mixer of the glue-like material, such as water, sodium, acids, cellulose, pigments, etc.
The two first internal layers can be PE or PP materials or are made with material which is meltable. Edges of the two first internal layers are firstly coupled. Then the edges of the two first internal layers are sealed by pressing so as to formed as a bag. An internal of the two first internal layers is formed with a hollow space for receiving the chemical substance.
The two second internal layers a re made of nylon or are made of material which is difficult to break. The two second internal layers are integrally adhered to outer surfaces of the two first internal layers by pressing.
The two outer layers are made of water-proof rubber or cotton cloth. The sealed edge encloses the stacked structure of the first internal layer, second internal layer and the outer layer. When a bag formed by above prior art structure is placed in a microwave oven, and when the heating time is too long so that the power or temperature is improper, the internal pressure of the bag will increase. The bag will expand continuously so that the first internal layers and the second internal layers will break out.